


Purple

by meanderingsoul



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Established Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex, Pegging, Roleplay, Strap-Ons, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-23 03:19:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20333182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meanderingsoul/pseuds/meanderingsoul
Summary: At the last minute she'd bought purple instead of black.





	Purple

**Author's Note:**

> For the last day of aossmutweek! A kinky philinda fic. This fic contains sex toys and intentionally ambiguous gender roleplay.

They'd done this enough times now there was a system to it.

It was never a spur of the moment thing. Melinda never brought it up. Phil had never actually asked her in words after the first time.

He asked her to fuck him in gestures instead, tugging her between his legs with one of his in bed in the morning, or putting her hands on his ass in the shower. 

Melinda liked it, that Phil would ask her for this. He asked for a lot of things from her - for her skills on air and field, to keep going on mission when anyone else wouldn't believe she could take it, to tell him what she wanted in words, to take what he was giving her to feel even when she thought she might scream. But for this, it was always with an unsaid _please_ she heard perfectly.

Phil had brought it up the first time in the dark, asked her what she'd tried before, only teased her a little bit about liking his ass in the first place, which was fair enough. She'd always thought it was cute. They'd tried a lot of things together (things mostly new to her, Phil read too much) before he'd finally asked her for something he wanted just for himself.

And _please fuck me later_ was still always a question, like she might say _no_.

He'd asked about it sweetly and then he'd made her _pick_ the damn thing, told her to pick the one that 'feels like you'. And Melinda still remembered wondering how they hell was she supposed to buy a fake cock to wear that 'felt like her'? But she'd tried. Found a harness that should work and feel ok on their skin. Found a shape that wasn't lumpy or trying too hard, though measuring the sizes against her hips with her fingers held apart almost made her kick the laptop off the bed. 

At the last minute she'd bought purple instead of black.

The part Melinda really hadn't expected was how she'd feel doing this, that she'd feel anything besides a little bit ridiculous, that she'd get anything out of it other than watching him come if they got it right. She'd put it on in the bathroom with the door half open, stared down at the purple jutting forward with her familiar patch of curls half hidden under it and wondered what she'd even expected.

Instead, the first time he’d knelt down to kiss her cock like it was part of her, her knees almost gave out. 

He'd stared and then just dropped, a hand suddenly on her belly while he kissed her hipbones, fingers around her thighs while he tried to swallow all of her. He'd licked her out like this before, eager on the floor while she stood, but this was somehow a completely different kind of rush.

Once they'd done this a couple times she’d finally figured out to try putting on male body language, dropping her voice to the register and growl that passed over radio, adding stiffness to her hips and a different cant to her shoulders that had gotten her out of an enemy base in a stolen uniform once because no one had looked down at her boots.

When Phil was mouthing down along her belly she'd squeezed his shoulder and growled, "Suck me."

His eyes went wide and she'd felt his muffled whine against her skin. Phil had bucked forward against nothing desperately, choked himself on her when he tried to swallow her cock too fast. She'd held the back of his head tight but didn't pull, rubbed a fingertip over his cropped hair and rocked forward when he pulled away like she could feel the touch. 

"_Fuck_. Fuck Mel," he'd rasped, reaching up for her.

They'd fucked on the cold floor and regretted it later, too many damaged joints for that, but neither of them were going to make it over to the bedroom that time.

They were better at it now, at working with the anticipation and at how they both liked this best. Now she already knew how his hair would still be damp when she got to his room, that he wouldn't really touch the cock until she was wearing it. Now she knew to switch her gait before he saw her it on her. It felt less awkward to walk like that wearing this anyway. They knew that if he leaned against the little desk the height was right for Phil too put his hands on them together, stroke both cocks in his fist while they kissed.

She knew that when he knelt to her or climbed over her on the bed he'd suck her cock every bit as lovingly as he licked her, that he'd rub his face against the damp length of it to suck at the base against her skin where he could taste her, a slurping wet sound that should be gross but wasn't.

Phil always treated it like a real part of her, like something he could _please_. Even knowing he would and understanding why, it still made her face flush every time.

They'd done this enough times now to know they'd always start with him on his back in the bed, her between his knees even though they could never get the angle just right that way. He just wasn't flexible enough. But Phil wanted to watch her and she liked to watch the look on his face change from heated to desperate when his body warmed to her fingers and he really started to feel her rubbing him. She liked to feel the quiver in his thighs around where she was kneeling, watch his mouth drop open staring up at her when she'd first push inside him the same way hers did.

Tonight Melinda had one hand on his chest and one around his thigh, rolling her hips into his bit by bit because they never did this often enough he wasn't _tight_.

"Ok?"

"Mmm." He eyes stayed closed but his hand came up to rest over hers.

Once they rolled over and she could get deeper he could never keep the moaning down, ended up with one of their hands over his mouth or his face shoved against the bedding. Remembering the time she'd gotten him to make a bitten-off, hoarse little _scream_ instead still got her wet just from thinking about it. It'd almost made her feel bad she did that so little for her lovers, if hearing it felt like _that_.

This steady rolling snap forward with her hips was familiar now, a different rhythm from how she rode him, more hard than fast. Her knees generally straddled on of his thighs and a twist in his shoulders on the bed let him touch himself. 

She couldn't feel him clinging around her or how he twitched inside except for the way it rolled up through the muscles of his back, but she could feel how easy she slid in deep now, enough to grind her hips forward against his ass the way that rubbed her clit.

Melinda paused to kiss his back, rubbed a hand over his tense shoulders, admired the open-mouthed flushed frown on his face while his eyes were closed tight. He gasped when she thrust hard and she pressed close to get her mouth near his ear. "I love how you feel like this," she rumbled low in her chest. Her breasts were rubbing against his back, but that didn't take away from any of this. He wasn't pretending this wasn't her.

And she did love it. She couldn't feel it on her cock but that didn't matter. She loved how he looked up at her and how he fell apart under her and how deep inside she was touching him.

Phil's free hand flailed back to clutch at her thigh. "Harder, harder I just..."

She braced an arm across his back because he could take the weight and got her other hand on his cock which throbbed at her touch, thrust into him harsher while she stroked him. His hands both grabbed tight around the sheets and he shoved his face against the bed when he came, but she still felt the sound, kept moving until he leaned up a little for air.

After a few breaths she couldn't wait anymore, let go of his cock and leaned upright, squirmed her wet hand between their bodies. It was an awkward twist in her wrist to get two fingers in, but it was hard to come without something inside and she was so _close..._

Melinda got herself that last bit over the edge slick with them both, grinding against the base of the toy even though it forced a startled whimper out of Phil's mouth.

Her head fell back with a heavy sigh when the twitches stopped, scraped her sweaty hair back off her throat. She should really buy the other kind of toy, with the rounded part she could clasp inside. She knew they'd both _love_ it. But damnit this one did feel like hers now.

Melinda laid down heavy along his back, stayed pressed inside him for a little longer and kissed at his jaw, the corner of his mouth while he caught his breath, swallowed and blinked and finally reached to cling around her arm.

She always loved it when he did that for her, when it'd been intense, when it took longer to come down from it.

It was nice to get to have a turn.

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously Big Marvel never let it go anywhere, but certain runs of comics-Coulson were intended to be written with him as explicitly bi and they weren't allowed to pursue it. I'm not sure I've said anywhere in my other posted philinda works, but I'm usually writing from the perspective that Phil is bi but never acted on it much because Life Happened and that May has known about this for a very long time. Pegging is of course for anyone and any orientation who wants to try it, but philinda here like throwing a little gender roleplay in with theirs. It's also a kink that tends to show up more for m/f as part of D/s scenes, but it's not like it has to, and I wanted to work with that concept as well.
> 
> Thanks for reading -M


End file.
